People are utilizing portable computing devices for an increasing number and variety of tasks in a variety of different settings. In some instances, users might want to capture information about products or people by using a camera of such a computing device. When the device is a smart phone or tablet computer that has a single stationary camera on the back of the device, for example, a user typically will have to hold the device “upright” between the user and the object for which an image is to be captured. While such usage might be sufficient for capturing single images, there are an increasing number of tasks that utilize captured image information where it can be less than desirable to have to hold the device in such an orientation. For example, many applications utilize 3D data, but it can be difficult to collect this data using a single camera that can analyze and collect data on an objects its shape, appearance (i.e. color), and motion. This 3D data is useful for a wide variety of applications such as, gaming, movies, virtual shopping, and the like. A single stationary camera, however, limits the camera's possible uses and applications. Therefore, as technology advances and as people are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous to not only adapt the ways in which imaging data is captured, but also the ways in which users utilize the same.